What Part Of Forever
by alexwishington
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives a miserable life. His parents are dead and he's basically alone. But what happens when he meets the gorgeous Blaine Anderson, and Kurt starts to realize that being alone isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. really sucky summary.


**What Part of Forever chapter 1**

**A/N: **I decided to post this since I had promised a vampire!Klaine fic a while ago. Mind you, updates are going to be sporadically because I have a lot on my plate right now, not to mention I have two other WIP's that I've been slacking on so I really don't want to take on another full blown fic. That and I don't really have this fic planned out all the way, but this has been eating away at my brain so I had to write it. To get an opinion on it.

Title is taken from the song of the same name and I know it's from the Eclipse soundtrack but the title intrigued me, so there you go.

It's very AU. In this Kurt's parents recently died, and Kurt got himself emancipated. Finn isn't Kurt's step brother in this and there's no Carole. Kurt never met Blaine on the staircase, and there's no Dalton. It's kind of based off of Vampire Diaries, but with my own twist. And if you all got something negative to say, screw you all it's my story and my verse. Sorry about the bitchyness.

I'll give warnings for each individual chapter, so be sure to read the A/N's alright lovelies.

**Warnings for this chapter: Nothing really. Well mentions of character death, but that's about it. **

Just give the story a chance, it'll pick up I promise.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Glee, or vampires. Le frown.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel lives a miserable life. His parents recently died and now he's living by himself in their house. He didn't want to move in with some stuffy old guardians who would without a doubt give him hell about his sexuality, so he went to court and decided to emancipate himself, becoming responsible for his own life. He doesn't need to worry about money, though. Not only did his father leave him his mechanic shop, but he also left him a considerable amount of money in his bank account.<p>

Kurt doesn't like to be alone though. He actually hates it. Hates the silence that rings in his ears every night, hates not being able to call his dad when he needed something, hates not being able to talk to his mom. He just hates it.

And as if his life couldn't possibly get any worse, Kurt gets bullied. Every day one or two beefy jocks would come up to him and yell all sorts of homophobic slurs at him, Kurt is all too used to it. Even though he hates it, he knows he has to grin and bear it because he has nobody. Sure he has friends, but they've never really been able to understand him.

That all changes though, when he meets Blaine Anderson.

On that fateful day, Kurt is standing in front of his locker, arranging books, when he sees _him_; standing at the far end of the hall, staring straight at Kurt. Kurt looks back at him, transfixed by the stranger's beauty, his own eyes going after the stranger's gold that Kurt can see even though he's at the opposite end of the hall. Kurt gasps, the stranger's eyes gazing into him with an intensity that Kurt's never seen before. He turns away to hide his blushing face and when he looks in that direction again the mysterious boy is gone, making Kurt wonder if he was real or not.

"Am I going insane?" He murmurs to himself, slamming his locker shut. He saunters to his English class and nearly staggers back when he sees the gorgeous mysterious boy sitting in the seat next to his own.

Is this really happening? How is it that Kurt sees this boy for the first time and then all of a sudden he's in Kurt's class? Sitting down in the seat next to his own, no less.

Kurt takes a deep breath and marches forward, taking a seat and smiling at himself proudly for not tripping on his feet.

"Hi," a smooth voice says suddenly, and Kurt whips his head to look at the boy that just spoke, coming face to face with the mysterious boy from the hall, but then instantly regretting it because he's sure he looks like a damn tomato.

"H-hi," Kurt says shakily. Damn nerves.

"My name's Blaine," mystery boy says, reaching out between them to offer his hand.

Blaine. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful person, Kurt thinks as Blaine's hand tentatively, reveling in the rough, yet smooth feel of it.

"Are you going to tell me yours?" Blaine asks, smiling kindly.

"Oh right, I'm Kurt," Kurt says, proud of himself for being able to control his voice.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his hazel eyes smoldering Kurt to no end.

"Uh, yeah." Great job Kurt, now he's going to think you're an idiot.

Blaine chuckles and leans toward Kurt. "Hey, do you think I can share with you? I don't have a book," he says, gesturing to copy of Dracula Kurt's holding.

"Uh, sure." Kurt scoots his desk closer to Blaine in order to share. He's actually glad Blaine asked him for the book. It gives Kurt a chance to survey him without it being obvious.

"Okay class, you know the drill, read the chapter then analyze," the teacher, Mr. Roberts says and sits down at his desk to do god knows what.

"How fast of a reader are you?" Blaine asks.

"Pretty fast," Kurt responds.

"Oh, well how about I nod when I'm done with a page and you can flip it?"

"I like that idea," Kurt answers, and flips the page to the correct one. "Oh, but you'll probably be confused. We're in the middle of the book."

"I'm sure I can keep up. If not I have you to explain it to me," Blaine says smoothly, and Kurt swears he's going to turn into a puddle if Blaine continues to talk like that.

"O-okay, ready?"

"Ready." Blaine smiles and looks down. Kurt looks at him, completely captivated by the beauty of him. His perfect nose, strong jaw line, quirky eyebrows, and his luscious lips; that are mouthing the words as he reads them in such an adorable way. Kurt doesn't even pay attention to the book, he's read it enough to know it by heart.

He has this little obsession with vampires and was absolutely elated when he found out they were going to be reading it for this class. It's such a fierce, and intriguing novel and Kurt's surprised that the school even allowed it to be on premises. And even though Kurt's read it before, the fact that they're reading this book in class is amazing.

Kurt is veered from his thoughts when he sees Blaine nod his head, a slight smirk on his face. Almost as if he knows that Kurt's not paying attention to the book.

Throughout the reading Kurt continues to look at Blaine, noticing the way he wrinkles his nose when he gets to certain parts, and the way his golden eyes flicker to Kurt when he nods his head. Kurt swears that sometimes he can see a smidgen of…lust in them, although he can be mistaken.

"And done. Are you done?" Blaine turns and fixes Kurt with his gorgeous smile.

"Uhm… yeah," Kurt lies.

"You're lying," Blaine states, staring deep into Kurt's eyes.

"W-what?"

"I know you're lying because you spent the entire reading staring at me," Blaine explains.

"Oh… was I that obvious?" Kurt asks, officially mortified.

"A bit. Don't worry, it was cute" Blaine chuckles, and Kurt flushes.

He called him cute. He actually called him cute.

"So, should I explain the chapter for you?" Blaine asks, but Kurt shakes his head.

"No need. I practically have this book memorized. That's how many times I've read it," he says and Blaine starts to smirk again.

"Got a fascination with Bram Stocker's Dracula, have you?" He says, uttering the last words with an obnoxious Transylvanian accent that has Kurt giggling at because it sounds so ridiculous.

"I do. Actually, I have an obsession with all vampires," he admits.

"So you're Goth, I knew it. Although, you don't really dress the part," Blaine says, glancing down at Kurt's outfit.

"No. You don't only have to be Goth to like vampires," Kurt explains. "And not all vampires are gothic."

"You're talking about those Twilight vampires aren't you?"

"Oh god, those are seriously horrible. I mean why the hell would a vampire sparkle?" Kurt scoffs, and Blaine laughs loudly, earning him a disapproving look from Mr. Roberts. He gives the teacher a wide smirk, and Mr. Roberts rolls his eyes and looks back down.

"I do agree with you there, they give vampires a bad name."

"How do you know? Wait, are you a vampire?" Kurt jokes, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm walking in daylight, so that should answer your question," Blaine responds. "And I'm not sparkling, or have fangs," he says, grinning openly at Kurt.

"But you do have the honey eyes that apparently a lot of vampires have now," Kurt points out.

"They're actually hazel, but I have a way of finding out if I'm a vampire or not. Prick your finger."

"W-what?" Kurt sputters, glancing at the boy strangely.

"Prick your finger. If I savagely attack you then you'll know I'm a vampire," Blaine says, scooting closer to Kurt.

"That seems like a shitty deal," Kurt notes, but nonetheless grabs a paperclip from his bag and unwinds it. He doesn't really think Blaine is a vampire, but Kurt'll do anything to continue talking to him.

"Here goes," he says and sticks his finger with the clip, watching as the little bead of blood blossoms from the tip.

"See, no attack, so no vampire," Blaine says and reaches into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. He presses it on Kurt's finger and presses slightly.

"No vampire," Kurt repeats, stunned he can get words out because his mind is chanting wildly, 'he's touching me, he's touching me!' "So, where do you come from then? Seeing as you're not from Transylvania."

"Salem," Blaine answers, checking to see if Kurt's finger has stopped bleeding.

"See any witches there?" Kurt asks, trying to stifle a laugh at the mention of Blaine's hometown.

"Witches…? Oh, I get it, because of the Salem Witch Trials. Ah, you know you are really into mythical creatures."

"What can I say? They bring excitement into my boring life," Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah. Well, there aren't any witches in Salem, and I'm not originally from there, I moved when I was young. I actually hail from here, little Lima, Ohio."

Blaine's from Lima? Why would he move back to this piece of crap town?

"Why'd you move back?"

"My parents died, so I decided to get emancipated, pack up and move back here."

"But where do you live?" Kurt asks, marveling at the similarities that his life has with Blaine's.

"A big manor house that belonged to my parents. They left me everything they owned."

"So you live all by yourself?"

"I do,"

"Oh, I do too," Kurt whispers almost to himself, but Blaine manages to somehow hear it.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"Because my parents are dead…car crash," Kurt explains.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine apologizes, reaching out to place his hand on top of Kurt's own.

"Why? You didn't know them and you hardly know me," Kurt says, a bit waspishly. Blaine looks at him with wide eyes for a second before Kurt realizes what he said. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, that was really rude."

"It's okay," Blaine says.

"No, it's not. That was really bitchy, I mean here you are being nice to me and I say that stupid thing. I'm so sorry Bl-"

Blaine presses his hand to Kurt's mouth in order to stop him from babbling.

"It's okay. You lost your parents, you're allowed to be a bit bitter," Blaine says, glancing to the front of the classroom to make sure that Mr. Roberts was still immersed in his own world.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, but it comes out muffled because of Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckles and removes his hand. "Can we start over?" Kurt asks.

"Sure. Let's just go back to the part where you were interrogating me about where I come from."

"Right. Witches," Kurt says, and almost immediately regrets what just came out of his mouth.

"Witches," Blaine agrees, smiling widely. "Which are fake by the way."

"You don't believe in witches?"

"Nope. I'm more of a vampire guy myself," Blaine states.

"Ah, so am I," Kurt replies, giving Blaine a tiny smile.

"What do you like about them?" Blaine asks, forsaking the assignment,

Kurt blinks before answering. "Well, what's not to like. They're attractive, powerful, immortal, independent, great in bed apparently."

Blaine raises his eyebrows questioningly. "How do you know?"

"I read."

"What kind of books are these? Certainly not Bram Stokers Dracula," Blaine says.

"No, other books."

"Was it the Twilight books? Because If you ask me that sex scene was shit. I mean who doesn't write a full sex scene, but describes childbirth in full detail." Blaine scoffs.

"You've read those books then," Kurt accuses, suppressing a grin.

"Hey, when you're bored you read anything. I much prefer this though," Blaine holds the book up again. "Much more gruesome material."

"So you like the gore?"

"Sure, I guess you can say that," Blaine says, his eyes twinkling slightly.

Kurt laughs, and leans in a little too closely, bringing his lips dangerously close to Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widen and he pulls back quickly, his lips curling upwards slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, noticing the way Blaine's eyes have darkened dramatically.

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeats, , reaching out to place his hand on Blaine's, but Blaine whips it out of the way before Kurt can get to him.

Kurt shrinks back into his chair, internally cursing himself because he knows he's messed up what could possibly have been a great friendship.

"I'm sorry," he says again, trying to get as many apologies in there in hopes of repairing the damage.

"Can you stop saying sorry?" Blaine snaps, and Kurt gasps, looking at him in shock. Blaine turns up to look at him and immediately his eyes dilute back to their original color, softening all the while.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he says, reaching out to place his hand on top of Kurt's. "I don't know what…I'm sorry I lost my cool there."

"It's fine," Kurt says, trying to resist the urge to grip Blaine's hand. "Can we just forget about it?"

"Deal," Blaine agrees immediately, releasing Kurt's hand. "Well, we should…uhm do this…" He gestures to the book and Kurt nods, reaching into his folder to retrieve a blank sheet of paper. He continues to glance at Blaine in between sentences. Why had he reacted like that when Kurt had gotten close? Like…like if he was scared of something. There's something odd about this boy. Something really odd.

When the bell rings, Blaine is up out of his seat and through the door before Kurt's even put his folder back into his bag. Kurt stares at the door, feeling his heart drop.

Wait, why is Kurt feeling like this? It's not like Blaine is his boyfriend, or his friend for that matter. So why should Kurt care? Why does he feel like his heart was just broken. Maybe it's because before that almost kiss, he and Blaine were getting along. They were moving to becoming friends, and Kurt had to go ahead and ruin it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Kurt walks out of the classroom and to his locker where he finds a note taped on it addressed to him in beautiful, elegant script. He opens it curiously and reads,

_Kurt, _

_I'm sorry I overreacted. You should know that you did nothing wrong, it was me. So please don't beat yourself up about it. Hopefully, I'll see you later. I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. -Blaine._

Kurt smiles, pressing the note to his chest before carefully placing it in his bag. Blaine isn't mad at him, he still has a shot.

Kurt suddenly finds himself walking to his next class with a whole new bounce to his step.

To his disappointment, Kurt doesn't see Blaine the rest of the day. He swears he catches glimpses of him though, out of the corners of his eyes. Maybe he's finally going crazy, who knows.

He walks to his car sadly, deciding to pay his parents a visit, completely unaware that someone is watching him. Someone with golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So do you all like? Let me know if it's worth continuing. I have some more written down, but like I said at the top this isn't going to get updated as often as I'd like because I still have two other WIP's that are my top priority.

If you all want me to continue with this then I will, although updates will be slow. So if you have the patience I will write it.

If you have any questions feel free to leave me a review or PM me.

Reviews are love.

'till the next one.


End file.
